


responsible for you

by EllaYuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homeless Theo, Liam POV, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: on a walk through town one night when he can’t sleep, liam finds theo sleeping in his truck.





	responsible for you

he can’t sleep.

it’s been happening quite a lot since the whole werewolf thing, even more so since monroe and the anuk-ite, so he does what he’s taken to do for a while now. he walks. it was hard at first, throwing startled looks over his shoulders every few minutes, just in case, just to make sure, but his nerves have settled now.

so he walks, through town, through the preserve, anywhere his feet take him. it clears his head enough to help him sleep.

he’s been out for close to an hour, walking through a deserted, industrial part of town when something catches his ear, draws him out of his thoughts.

he stops and tries to listen better, to maybe catch a scent. not many people come through this part of town, as far as he knows, so it makes him curious.

a little voice in the back of his head whispers that maybe he should leave it alone, it’s probably just some homeless person (if he’s lucky, or someone else who might try to kill him if he’s not). but there’s something about the rhythm of that heartbeat that seems… familiar.

so he pushes that little voice away and lets his curiosity take over. he follows the sound.

it takes him a few minutes, but eventually he finds the source. a car, a  _very familiar one_ , parked out of sight from the main road.

his curiosity is joined by confusion, and a touch of irritation, because  _of course_ , now that he listens carefully, it’s clear whose heartbeat it is.

quietly, he approaches the car, unable to not wonder why the hell would theo be in his car in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere. his heart sounds erratic, and he’s making distressed sounds, and there’s a tiny thread if worry worming in alongside the curiosity and confusion, partly replacing the irritation.

when he’s finally next to the car, his breath catches in his throat when he looks inside.

theo’s asleep, shivering, curled up under a few shabby blankets in the backseat of his truck, a beanie pulled down to cover his ears and most of his forehead. by the looks of the rest of the inside of the car, he’s not just sleeping here now, but he’s been living in it for quite some time. 

liam takes a step back, confounded, and all of a sudden, he feels bad for the chimera, as much as he hates it.

and he doesn’t know what to do. he can’t just ignore this (because his conscience won’t let him and because theo will probably be able to smell that liam had been here when he wakes up), but he’s just not sure what to do.

theo lets out a low whine, and a sad, quiet, ‘tara, please’, and it snaps liam out of his ruminations.

he knocks on the nearest window, loud enough to wake theo up but not startle him too much.

theo wakes up, disoriented, and looks up to see what woke him up, a resigned look on his face. (liam wonders if he’s been woken up like this before. he pushes that thought away for the moment.) when he sees liam, a confused look crosses his face, before it’s replaces by something that looks like fear. he covers it up almost instantly with a frown.

‘open up,’ liam says, and tries to make it sound casual. theo looks at him for a long moment, suspicious and something else liam can’t put his finger on, not moving. liam waits, patient for once.

eventually, he sighs, and reluctantly unlocks the car. liam gets in the driver’s seat before theo can change his mind.

'what do you want, liam?’ he asks, voice and posture defensive, sitting up and pushing the blankets to one side. 'something happened? you could’ve just called.’

liam ignores that, and reaches for the car key. he swipes it out of theo’s fingers before the still groggy teen can protest and starts the car up.

‘hey!’ now theo protests, 'what are you doing, where are we going? liam?' 

liam lets out a put upon sigh, and looks at him in the rearview mirror. 'you’re sleeping at my house tonight,’ he says simply as he turns into the main road.

'i’m what? no! liam,  _what?_ ’ the shock and confusion are clear in his voice. for some reason, liam feels a little bit proud of himself. 

'you heard me,’ he says, and turns left at the first intersection. 'or would you rather freeze your tail off? because  _that_  looked so comfortable. i  _can_  turn back and leave you where i found you, if you really want.’

theo doesn’t say anything to that. for once, he looks like he doesn’t really know what to say, like he wants to protest but the prospect of a warm bed dispels any misgivings. there’s something like reluctant, begrudging, relieved hope in his eyes when liam steals a look at him.

'i thought so,’ liam says and keeps driving.

(later, he parks in front of his house, and when he opens the door to get out, he hears a very soft 'thanks’. 

'come on,’ he says, and steps out of the car, ‘let’s get you settled.’)


End file.
